parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style)
TheAnthony28495's Movie-Spoof of the 1997 Disney Films, "Hercules". Cast: *Baby Hercules - Baby SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Young Hercules - Young SpongeBob (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run) *Hercules - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Megara - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Philoctetes - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Pegasus - Baby Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Pegasus - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Hades - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Pain and Panic - Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) *Zeus - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hera - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Amphityron - Kristoff (Frozen) *Alcmene - Anna (Frozen) *Hermes - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Nessus - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Three Fates - Banzai, Shenzi and Ed (The Lion King) *The Muses - Rapunzel, Moana, Ariel, Mavis, Elsa and Merida (Tangled, Moana, The Little Mermaid, Hotel Transylvania, Frozen and Brave) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Thebes of the Peoples played by - Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara and Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Pinocchio and Mowgli (Pinocchio and the Jungle Book) *The Hydra - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Titans played by - Elephants, Rhinos, Monkeys and Zebras (Jumanji) *The Cyclops - Teetsie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Various Gods - The Various Fishes (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax (2012) *The Painter - The Once-Ler (The Lorax (2012) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend - Audrey (The Lorax (2012) *Poor Soul - Young Kaa (The Jungle Cubs) *Angry Warthog - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Scar-Style Lion - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Gigantic Creepy Bird - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Carvings - The Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph) *Penelope - Sven and Olaf (Frozen) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Rattleshake Jake, Kaa and Sir Hiss (Rango, The Jungle Book and Robin Hood) *Pain and Panic as Worms - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Ares, God of War - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pain and Panic as Snakes - Shere Khan and Sabor (Tarzan and the Jungle Book) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Young Thumper and Young Flower (Bambi 1 & 2) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Iago and Zazu (Aladdin and the Lion King) *The Justin Bieber Fan Girls - The Lioness Pridelanders (The Lion King) *Pain and Panic as My Little Pony-style Female Horse - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Sea Serpent - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Cerberus - Scooby-Doo, Courage and Nana (Scooby-Doo, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Peter Pan) *Sundial Seller - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *End-of-the-World Man - Mushu (Mulan) *Snowball the Cat - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *The Boys with Frisbee - Tramp, Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 1: How It All Began *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 2: Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Shan-Yu *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 3: Shan-Yu's Lair *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 4: Baby SpongeBob Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Kristoff and Anna *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 6: "Go the Distance" *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 7: Young SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Spirit Reunite *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 8: Young SpongeBob and Spirit meets the Patrick Star *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 9: Patrick Star's One Last Hope *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 10: SpongeBob SquarePants meets Sandy Cheeks (part 1; The Battle Against Gaston) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 11: SpongeBob SquarePants meets Sandy Cheeks (part 2) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 12: SpongeBob SquarePants meets Sandy Cheeks (part 3; Sandy Cheeks and Shan-Yu) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 13: The City of Thebes *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 14: The Battle Against Dragon Maleficent (part 1) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 15: The Battle Against Dragon Maleficent (part 2) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 16: The Battle Against Dragon Maleficent (part 3) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 17: "Zero to Hero" *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 18: What is SpongeBob SquarePants's Weakness? *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 19: Not a True Hero Yet *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 20: Sandy Cheeks Makes her Move *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 21: Romance in the Air *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 22: "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Sandy Cheeks Quits/Patrick Star's Big Discovery *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 23: Patrick Star's Revelation *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 24: A Deal is Made *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 25: Shan-Yu Unleashes the Titans *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 26: Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 27: Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 28: Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 29: SpongeBob SquarePants Saves Sandy Cheeks *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 30: SpongeBob SquarePants Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Spongecules (TheAnthony28495World Style) part 31: End Credits Gallery: Baby-spongebob-576.png|Baby SpongeBob as Baby Hercules Sponge-on-the-run.jpg|Young SpongeBob as Young Hercules Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Hercules Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Megara Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star as Philoctetes F13ab4bafdd2c60249605a2e381628cc.jpg|Baby Spirit as Baby Pegasus Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Pegasus Shan-Yu.PNG|Shan-Yu as Hades Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour).png|Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron as Pain and Panic Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Zeus mrs-puff-spongebob-squarepants-2.52.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Hera Profile_-_Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Amphityron Profile_-_Anna.jpg|Anna as Alcmene Boots the Monkey.png|Boots as Hermes Gaston.png|Gaston as Nessus Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.jpg|Banzai, Shenzi and Ed as The Three Fates Rapunzel, Moana, Elsa, Mavis, Ariel and Merida (My Little Princess - The Movie).jpg|Rapunzel, Moana, Ariel, Mavis, Elsa and Merida as The Muses Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Demetrius the Pot Maker Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara & Rafiki (The Lion King).jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara and Rafiki as The Thebes of the Peoples Pinocchio and Mowgli (Pinocchio and the Jungle Book).jpg|Pinocchio and Mowgli as Pain and Panic as Boys Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as The Hydra Jumanji Stampede.jpg|Elephants, Rhinos, Monkeys and Zebras as The Titans Teetsie.jpg|Teetsie as The Cyclops SBSP Fishes.jpg|The Various Fishes as The Various Gods Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg|Ted Wiggins as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend Lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-4891.jpg|The Once-Ler as The Painter Audrey in The Lorax-0.jpg|Audrey as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Poor Soul GRIFFIN.png|Ruber's Griffin as Angry Warthog Prince John Disney.jpg|Prince John as Scar-Style Lion The Great Animal.jpg|The Great Animal as Gigantic Creepy Bird Nicelanders WIR.jpg|The Nicelanders as Carvings Frozen II still 4.jpg|Sven and Olaf as Penelope Rattlesnake jake by ceratosaurus45 dcsakh2-fullview.jpg|Rattleshake Jake, Kaa.jpg|Kaa Sir Hiss.jpg|and Sir Hiss as Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters Profile_-_Si_and_Am.jpg|Si and Am as Pain and Panic as Worms Grumpy Old Troll (Squidward).jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Ares, God of War Shere Khan and Sabor (Tarzan and the Jungle Book).jpg|Shere Khan and Sabor as Pain and Panic as Snakes Larry the Lobster.jpg|Larry the Lobster as Apollo, God of the Sun Thumper and Flower.jpg|Young Thumper and Young Flower as Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Aphrodite, Goddess of Love Iago-Aladdin.jpg|Iago Zazu in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|and Zazu as Pain and Panic as Birds Pridelanders As Sharks.png|The Lioness Pridelanders as The Justin Bieber Fan Girls Rain.2.jpg|Rain as Pain and Panic as My Little Pony-style Female Horse Scroop.png|Scroop as Sea Serpent Scooby-Doo vs Courage the Cowardly Dog.png|Scooby-Doo, Courage Nana (Peter Pan).jpg|and Nana as Cerberus Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa as Sundial Seller Mushu (Mulan).jpg|Mushu as End-of-the-World Man Oliver the cat.jpg|Oliver as Snowball the Cat Profile_-_Tramp.jpg|Tramp, Jock & Trusty.jpg|Jock and Trusty as The Boys with Frisbee Category:TheAnthony28495World Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:TheAnthony28495World's Channel Category:TheAnthony28495